Secrets Well Kept
by anime fan
Summary: This story is way AU during TPM, Obi/Ami fic
1. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story...  
  
Author's Notes: This is totally AU. Padme is 18 and Obi-wan fought Darth Maul on Tatooine instead of Qui-Gon. Also, Qui-Gon was injured on Tatooine before the fight with Maul. This is told from Padme's POV and this is not part of the Hope series!. REMEMBER THIS INFORMATION!  
  
  
Secrets Well Kept  
by anime fan  
  
After returning to the ship with Anakin and Qui-Gon, I heard the distinct sounds of a fight below us. I looked out the window and saw young Jedi Kenobi fighting a man with red a black tattoos covering his face and small horns on top of his head. Seeing that the Jedi would need help immediately, I quickly moved to the opened door and grabbed my saber from my belt along the way. The injured Qui-Gon moved to help his padawan but I pushed him from the door and leaped from the hovering ship.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
When my feet touched the sand and rocks I quickly ignited my saber and parried the tattooed man's blows. Seeing that Obi-wan had gotten over the initial shock that I was fighting with him instead of hiding away in the ship, he quickly recovered and fought with more determination. The battle became somewhat of a dance, we both sensed every move before they came and quickly blocked them.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I then saw an opportunity to retreat to the ship and called to Obi-wan. I leaped onto the ship covered in sweat and kneeled down on the floor to catch my breath. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest and hear the rapid thumping in my ears. Obi-wan came through the door after me and kneeled down beside me to also catch his breath. I noticed a patch of blood on his side as he collapsed on the floor.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Qui-Gon picked up his apprentice from the floor and carried him to sick-bay but not before giving me a stern but thankful look. I wiped the sweat off my face with the back of my hand and moved to follow the Master Jedi. My handmaidens quickly set to work to stop the bleeding and to prevent infection. After they were done I stepped inside the room and sat next to the sleeping Jedi.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I began to doubt my decision to help him. Did I put him in greater danger when I joined him in battle? I reached for Obi-wan's hand and wiped the remaining sweat off his brow with a cloth. The adrenaline had worn off from the battle and my hand started to throb with a sharp pain and blood slowly made its way down my wrist. I suppose the tattooed warrior must have grazed my hand with his lightsaber without me noticing until now. I turned to the cart beside me and attempted, with some difficulty, to clean it and wrap it up. A larger hand gently grabbed the bandages and started to wrap my hand for me.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Qui-Gon looked down at me and opened his mouth to start what I thought would be a lecture about my stupidity but instead he asked who I received my training from. I hesitated to answer but finally told him "My father was friends once with a man who was trained, but not officially, as a Jedi" I started to tell him. "Father's friend never told me his real name since I always refered to him as master" I paused to study the emotions in his eyes, finding nothing but fascination I continued. " I started training around the age of seven or eight and built my lightsaber at age twelve." "After that, he just disappeared...but I continued to train myself from the knowledge that I had and I have been training myself since then." He was silent for a few moments "I want to thank you for helping my padawan when I was not in any condition to do so, although it was not a wise thing for you to do since you have not been properly trained for quite some time, I thank you." he said while leaving the room.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I then turned back the unconscious Jedi and leaned over and rested my head on the bed and quickly fell into a dreamless sleep.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Notes: Hope you enjoyed it! ^_^ and I will start working on finishing the Hope series. Feedback is always appreciated.  
  
  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story.  
Notes: I suggest reading the first chapter in order to understand this story better... This is told in Padme's POV and takes place during TPM (AU)  
  
Secrets Well Kept II  
by anime fan  
  
  
I woke up from a sharp pain in my hand, not bothering to lift my head off the bed, I looked at the source of the pain to see that my bandage was soaked through with blood. I sat up to find a pair of blue-green eyes staring at me with curiosity mixed with concern in them, each emotion fighting for dominance. Concern must have won since he wordlessly moved to grab the bandages from the cart and started to unwrap the bloodied ones off.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
After he was finished, I decided to return the favor and motioned for him to lie back. I sat back down on the chair, waiting for the questioning to begin. We both stared at each other for what seemed like ages until he broke the silence with a question that I had expected and was prepared to answer. "Why did you help me?", "not that I'm not grateful" he quickly added. "Well, you needed help and I gave it." I answered simply. I could see that my answer had only brought up more questions so I stated before he could ask again "Qui-Gon was already injured and I was the only one on this starship who could assist you in battle, so I reacted the only way I was trained to act--", "Wait a minute, who were you trained by?" I then informed him of what I had told his master last night. Again, we slipped into silence.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
When I finally couldn't take it anymore, I moved to leave the room until he stopped me with a hand on my arm. "You shouldn't be moving yet Obi-wan, the wound has not fully healed yet, I suggest you lie back down." Despite what I had told him he walked out of the room towards where his master was staying. I followed him, in case he suddenly collapsed from his injury and stood by the door frame studying his every move for any signs of fatigue or weakness. Obi-wan then sat down in what I recognized from my training as a meditate-healing position. I sat down next to him in the exact same position, perfected over the years of training. After clearing my mind and focusing on the laceration I felt the flesh around it slowly knead together. When checking for infections and finding none, I opened my eyes and inspected the pink flesh that took place of the cut.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Since I was finished healing all the physical injuries I took the opportunity to study the Jedi next to me. The look on his face was of pure concentration and there were beads of sweat forming on his brow. Before I could observe the Jedi any further he opened his eyes that I found to have amusement dancing in them. 'He knew I was studying him!' I could feel the blush on my cheeks as I reached out and punched him on the shoulder, he just laughed and stood up. I looked around before standing up and saw some sparring weapons in the corner. I picked up two quarterstaffs and handed one to Obi-wan. I gripped the staff to get a feel for its weight as he stretched.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Since his wound was healed I knew he would be able to handle this sparring session. We both got into fighting stances and began our battle. Like our fight with the dark warrior, we had sensed each other's moves before they were executed and quickly countered them. However, one had caught me by surprise and he pinned me on the floor. "Do you yield young handmaiden?" he asked with amusement in his voice. I replied by flipping us over so I was on top "I'm afraid I am not yet ready to yield Jedi Kenobi but you're more than welcome to." He was about to reply when a slight cough interrupted our playful banter. We both looked at the source of the cough to find Qui-Gon leaning on the door frame with amusement written all over his face, Obi-wan quickly moved us both up to a less embarrassing position and turned to bow towards me "It was a pleasure fighting with you Padme and I hope we can continue again soon." The young Jedi walked towards his master and waited for him to say something. "Well," Qui-Gon began, looking at his apprentice "I came to see if you were well this morning but seeing you training with Padme has already answered my questions." The handmaiden Rabe` suddenly appeared at the door and informed everyone that the "Queen" wished to see me. Turning towards the two Jedi I smiled and left to talk to the Queen...   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Author's Notes: I know, I know...short chapter and sorry I couldn't post it earlier! Hopefully I will be able to put up at least one more chapter before my vacation ends. Now, I want you to look down and fill out the little green box (or whatever color you have it set to) on the bottom on this page! Feedback is appreciated!   
  



End file.
